HARRY POTTER e gli X-MEN
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Erano passati sei mesi dalla fine del conflitto e di Hermione e Neville non si sapeva più nulla. La cosa strana è che anche i genitori della ragazza sembravano svaniti. Tutti quelli che li conoscevano erano preoccupati. Molti credevano che i Mangiamorte sopravvissuti fossero coinvolti nella sparizione dei due Grifondoro, ma dopo vari interrogatori fatti al Ministero...


**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN**

**capitolo 1: i maghi non sono gli unici esseri speciali...**

"Harry Potter", disse una vocina alle spalle del ragazzo. "Harry Potter", ripeté.

Il giovane si voltò, sgranò gli occhi e abbracciò la piccola figura, -"Dobby o mio Dio sei proprio tu... sei vivo!"

"Harry Potter", continuò a ripetere l'elfo domestico.

Ron rimase a bocca aperta non riusciva a dire niente ancora scioccato dal fatto che la sera prima alla Tana (o quello che rimaneva), era ricomparso Fred, deceduto durante il conflitto contro i maghi oscuri.

"Harry no", sussurrò la signora Weasley. "Nessuno ritorna dall'aldilà". In quel momento il signor Weasley fece capolino in cucina con George, il gemello di Fred. "E' lui"- disse il ragazzo, "Ne sono sicuro, è mio fratello. Conosce cose che solo noi sappiamo".

Harry rimase per un po' in silenzio, guardò l'elfo e chiese -"Dobby come ci siamo conosciuti?"

"Dobby ha conosciuto Harry Potter a casa degli zii di Harry Potter, nella piccola stanza da letto di Harry Potter".

"Perché eri venuto?"

"Dobby doveva impedire a Harry Potter di tornare a Hogwarts".

"E cosa hai fatto per impedirlo?"

"Dobby ha fatto molti dispetti a Harry Potter. Dobby chiede scusa a Harry Potter".

"Credo sia il vero Dobby signora Weasley, se solo Silente fosse ancora vivo potrebbe dirci che cosa sta succedendo..."

"E dirci anche che fine hanno fatto Hermione e Neville", aggiunse Ron sottovoce. Finalmente aveva ripreso l'uso della parola.

Erano passati sei mesi dalla fine del conflitto e di Hermione e Neville non si sapeva più nulla. La cosa strana è che anche i genitori della ragazza sembravano svaniti. Tutti quelli che li conoscevano erano preoccupati. Molti credevano che i Mangiamorte sopravvissuti fossero coinvolti nella sparizione dei due Grifondoro, ma dopo vari interrogatori fatti al Ministero con metodi più o meno legali, non si arrivò a nessuna conclusione.

"Harry Potter, Dobby ha un messaggio, dovete recarvi tutti a Hogwarts".

"Chi ti ha mandato", disse con tono preoccupato la signora Weasley.

"Dobby non può dire niente, ma Dobby sa che sarà una bella e gradita sorpresa".

"GLI HANNO TROVATI", gridò Ron. "HERMIONE E NEVILLE, E' COSI' DOBBY?".

"Dobby non può dire niente", ripeté l'elfo domestico.

"Bene" disse il signor Weasley -"Se dobbiamo andare a Hogwarts allora sarà meglio muoversi, George vai a prendere tuo fratello".

La sala grande della scuola di magia e stregoneria era gremita di persone, tutte molto concitate per via di quello che stava accadendo.

Fred e Dobby non erano i soli a essere risorti.

Harry e Ron arrivarono con tutta la famiglia Weasley al seguito. "Miseriaccia Harry guarda quante persone ci sono, mai viste così tante in vita mia".

"Fratellino non sei neanche... a metà della tua vita", dissero i gemelli, che avevano l'abitudine di terminare l'uno le frasi dell'altro.

"Oh! Si! Sei proprio mio fratello". "L'unico e il solo caro il mio George".

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH".

"Ron ma sei matto, per poco non mi sfondi i timpani". Ginevra Weasley detta Ginny non amava molto il comportamento teatrale del fratello, e nemmeno il suo modo di mangiare.

"La...La...La...Lavanda... Lavanda Brown è v...v...viva. Era morta e adesso è viva. E quella ragazza vicino è Calì Patil, viva e vegeta e c'è anche Colin Canon... Oh no! Siamo morti, siamo tutti morti, per questo li vediamo". Stava per gridare ancora quando una voce famigliare lo ammonì.

Minerva McGrannit, l'attuale preside di Hogwarts. "Via, via signor Weasley, non sia così melodrammatico. Tutto questo ha una spiegazione, ma purtroppo neanche a me ha voluto dire niente. A proposito signor Potter, delle persone vorrebbero incontrarla".

L'ex professoressa di Trasfigurazione si scostò appena e quattro figure si stagliarono dinnanzi al ragazzo. Harry non riuscì a proferire parola tanto era lo stupore, la gioia e la paura. Solo le lacrime esprimevano quello che il ragazzo teneva dentro.

Persino Molly e Arthur rimasero a bocca aperta, tranne Ron che vedendo quella scena svenne.

"E' un miracolo Harry, un miracolo", Remus aveva la voce tremante per l'emozione. Il ragazzo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, non poteva credere a quello che vedeva. Oltre a Tonks e Lupin erano ritornati in vita anche i suoi genitori. Lily e James si avvicinarono e abbracciarono il ragazzo. "Sono così orgogliosa di te figlio mio per l'uomo che sei diventato".

"Minerva, dimmi sono proprio loro?". "Si Molly, o almeno è quello che ha detto Silente".

"SILENTE", grido Ron, appena ridestatosi "ANCHE LUI E' VIVO".

"Signor Weasley per favore si controlli", lo rimbrottò la McGrannit. Poco dopo si allontanò dal gruppetto per posizionarsi in un punto della sala dove poteva essere ben visibile. "Sonorus... Signori, signori vi prego un po' di attenzione per favore. Bene, come avrete notato in questi giorni è accaduto qualcosa al di fuori dal comune. Quasi tutti quelli periti nell'ultimo conflitto sono ritornati in vita e alcuni deceduti addirittura prima dell'ultima battaglia contro Voldemort... No, no per favore state calmi, il mago oscuro non è tornato in vita, così come altri Mangiamorte, poiché il loro corpo è stato distrutto per sempre, e quelli resuscitati sono stati prontamente arrestati e portati nelle prigioni di Azkaban".

Tra le persone nella sala grande erano presenti i Malfoy, anche loro espressamente invitati. Il più giovane pensò con rammarico ha uno dei suoi amici, morto nel tentativo di uccidere il trio. Il corpo del ragazzo finì tra le fiamme a causa dell'Ardemionio, un incantesimo troppo pericoloso da evocare, soprattutto da un mago inesperto.

Draco si concesse di far scorrere una sola lacrima in onore di Goyle.

"Allora, signori", continuò la preside -"Passò la parola all'ex preside Albus Silente".

Quando l'uomo fece la sua comparsa fu accolto da applausi e fischi di approvazione.

"Sono molto, molto felice di rivedervi tutti, immagino che molti si chiedano com'è possibile ritornare dall'aldilà. Ebbene tutto questo è stato possibile grazie a una persona, una donna per l'esattezza, dotata di un potere superiore a quello magico".

Un mormorio di sorpresa e preoccupazione si udì in tutta la sala grande.

"Prima di continuare vorrei che i Potter, i Malfoy, la signora Paciock, Ronald Weasley e Severus si avvicinassero per favore, alcune cose vi riguardano molto da vicino".

Il gruppo stava per avvicinarsi, quando Remus tirò fuori la bacchetta "STUPEFICIUM", e colpì Piton. "A quanto pare non tutti i Mangiamorte sono ad Azkaban".

Piton era a terra privo di sensi ed Harry corse da lui. -"Remus no, Piton non ha mai tradito Silente, è sempre stato dalla nostra parte". Lupin aveva ancora la bacchetta in mano e la brandiva con fare minaccioso.

"Harry ha detto la verità Remus, Piton ha solo obbedito ai miei ordini, fino a sacrificare se stesso. E' un' eroe e voglio che sia trattato di conseguenza".

"Io, io non ne avevo idea, mi dispiace". L'ex professore di difesa delle arti oscure si chinò sul suo corpo e mormoro l'incantesimo per destarlo".

"Tu stupida parodia di un licantropo".

"Via, via Severus, è tutto sistemato. Ora riprendiamo il discorso da dove l'abbiamo lasciato. Come vi ho già detto è stata una donna dotata di un potere straordinario, e non dovete preoccuparvi, lei e la squadra in cui milita hanno sempre combattuto per la luce e non per le tenebre come hanno sempre fatto i maghi oscuri".

Alcuni dei presenti guardarono con sospetto e risentimento i Malfoy e si chiedevano perché non erano nelle prigioni di Azkaban. Draco non aveva il coraggio di guardare nessuno, la madre aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e Lucius cercava di darsi un contegno in mezzo a tutta quell'ostilità.

"CHI E' LA DONNA? CHI SONO I MEMBRI DELLA SUA SCUADRA". gridò uno dei presenti. Molte voci si unirono a quella richiesta.

"Calma, calma, ho già detto non dovete preoccuparvi, non sono nostri nemici, anzi si sarebbero schierati dalla nostra parte contro Voldemort se..." Silente non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché alcuni maghi levarono un coro di proteste.

"E ALLORA PERCHE' NON SONO INTERVENUTI, O MAGARI NON SONO COSI' POTENTI".

"SILENZIOOO", grido Albus. Di Albus Silente ancora avevano timore e rispetto. "Non sono intervenuti, perché dovevano combattere contro un nemico potente e crudele almeno quanto il mago oscuro".

Un altro mormorio si levò nella sala grande.

"Per favore signori, lasciatelo parlare".

"Grazie Minerva, ebbene la ragazza si chiama Rachel Xavier". Silente roteò la sua nuova bacchetta, mormorò qualcosa e comparve l'immagine di una donna. Piton fu il primo ad avvicinarsi, come ipnotizzato dal quel volto.

"Sono felice Severus, cominci a ricordare". Piton guardò l'uomo, non riusciva a dire niente, ma le guance erano rigate dalle lacrime.

"Si Severus, sapevo cosa provavi per lei e cosa provi ancora. Come sapevo anche che prendevi regolarmente una pozione di tua invenzione per cancellarla dalla tua mente. Una mistura molto valida, almeno finché qualcuno non ti mostra qualcosa che te la ricordi. Se non sbaglio hai ancora delle foto che ti ritraggono con lei, e che tu hai chiuso dentro una piccola scatola di legno intagliata, con il divieto assoluto di aprirla".

Harry guardò Piton, non riusciva a capire, credeva che fosse sua madre il grande amore della sua vita, ma non osò chiedere niente soprattutto perché vedeva quanto l'ex professore di pozioni fosse sconvolto.

"Quello che non sai Severus", continuò Silente, -"E che la ragazza è per metà una strega e per l'altra metà una mutante. La magia la ereditata dal padre, tuo padre James, Rachel è tua sorella. La parte mutante l'ha ereditata dalla madre".

Nella sala grande era calato un silenzio di tomba, nessuno parlava o mormorava, tutti guardavano Albus e chi lo conosceva, James.

"Vedi caro James, la ragazza è nata un anno dopo di te e neppure tuo padre sapeva della sua esistenza. E' vissuta per un po' in un istituto, finché non è stata adottata dal professor Charles Xavier, un altro mutante e si è trasferita negli Stati Uniti con lui".

"Negli Stati Uniti, non è possibile la vedevo praticamente tutti i giorni come..."

"Severus, grazie al suo potere mutante", rispose Silente.

"Cosa sono i mutanti", disse di botto Ron.

"Ronald, vedo con piacere che hai ripreso a parlare con più calma. Vedi mio caro ragazzo i mutanti sono babbani, però dotati di particolari qualità, alcuni possono manipolare la realtà come Rachel, ma in questo caso il potere magico si è fuso con quello mutante creando qualcosa di completamente diverso e nuovo; per questo credo sia in grado di fare molto, molto di più... Altri mutanti invece possono controllare gli agenti atmosferici come Ororo Munroe..."

Albus Silente continuò a parlare e descrivere i mutanti e per ognuno di loro l'immagine sprigionata dalla bacchetta cambiava, finche non arrivò agli ultimi quattro: il primo era un ragazzo bello con i capelli talmente chiari da sembrare bianchi e due iridi che ad alcuni presenti sembravano famigliari. Alle spalle del ragazzo si intravvedevano due ali bianche, maestose e bellissime.

Narcissa Malfoy come Piton si avvicinò ulteriormente e come l'uomo non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dall'immagine proiettata in aria.

"Sono felice Narcissa nel constatare che nemmeno tu hai dimenticato". Silente guardò la donna con dolcezza.

Draco osservò suo padre, anche lui aveva un'espressione strana sul viso, poi si avvicinò alla madre -"Madre, cosa vi succede. Conoscete quell'essere?".

"E' tuo fratello Draco, tuo fratello maggiore. Siamo stati costretti ad abbandonarlo, perché era un maganò, ma non lo abbiamo mai, mai dimenticato", disse tra le lacrime.

Draco rimase di sasso, aveva un fratello di cui non conosceva l'esistenza.

"Miseriaccia Harry hai sentito un altro Malfoy". Draco lancio uno sguardo di ghiaccio a Ron che fece rabbrividire il ragazzo.

"Come avete capito dalle ali Warren può volare, ma il suo corpo è anche in grado di secernere sia un veleno altamente tossico, che una sostanza capace di curare qualsiasi malattia e cosa più importante da piccolo ha salvato un' appena nata Hermione Granger. Warren la considera una sorella e come ogni bravo fratello maggiore è molto protettivo".

"Cosa c'entra Hermione con quella cosa".

"Ronald Weasley, questo ragazzo non è una cosa, non azzardarti mai più a chiamarlo così. Nessuno deve chiamare i mutanti in questa maniera. Sono persone e ricordate che molti di voi sono di nuovo tra noi grazie a una di loro".

Era la prima volta che Ron veniva sgridato da Silente. Questa novità fece rimanere di stucco Fred e George, tanto che non avevano nemmeno una battuta da dire. Il penultimo della famiglia Weasley abbassò la testa per la vergogna.

"Ritornando alla domanda che hai posto Ron, devi sapere, dovete sapere tutti che Hermione è per metà una strega e per l'altra metà una mutante molto potente. La parte mutante l'ha ereditata dalla madre una pirocinetica, l'altra metà dal padre un mago altrettanto potente. La famiglia con cui ha vissuto negli ultimi anni erano maganò e si sono presi cura della ragazza su mia richiesta. Prima viveva negli Stati Uniti più precisamente nella scuola per mutanti del professor Charles Xavier. Naturalmente per le vacanze ritornava sempre là".

Un leggero mormorio si levò nella sala grande chi si chiedeva cos'era un pirocinetico e chi si chiedeva chi era il potente mago e altri si domandavano cosa veniva insegnato in quella scuola.

"Ascoltatemi bene, soprattutto voi due ragazzi, Hermione non vi ha mai detto niente per proteggere sia i mutanti, che i maghi. I mutanti sono da sempre perseguitati, torturati e uccisi nel migliore dei casi. A volte fanno esperimenti terribili su di loro, proprio come è successo a Logan e a Neville. Paciock è un mutante per questo a tardato a sviluppare i poteri magici, perché stava già sviluppando gli altri".

"Ma perché, perché non mi ha detto niente".

"Signora Paciock per lo stesso motivo di Hermione".

"Ma io avrei capito, non sarei stata una minaccia".

Silente fece un lungo respiro e riprese il discorso. "Se la voce fosse arrivata al Ministero, o peggio ai Mangiamorte o al padre della Granger. Dio solo sa quanto male avrebbero fatto ai mutanti e a noi maghi".

"Professor Silente il padre di Hermione chi è!"

"Oh Harry quell'uomo come tuo nonno non sapeva di avere una figlia. Non arrabbiarti con lei se non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirti la verità e ricorda sempre che in questo modo ha protetto tutto il mondo magico".

Silente guardo tutte le persone presenti e con fare solenne disse, "Che nessuno di voi si azzardi a fare del male ai mutanti, soprattutto a Hermione Granger l'ultima erede di Serpeverde, Tom Orvoloson Riddle era suo padre".

"VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT E' IL PADRE DI HERMIONE!, grido Harry.

I mormorii divennero grida, qualcuno diceva di ucciderla, persino i Malfoy erano sotto shock. Draco aveva sempre insultato la ragazza chiamandola mezzosangue e ora era li con un espressione di stupore e terrore.

"SILENZIOOOO!", gridò Albus "Nessuno toccherà i mutanti e soprattutto la Granger, guai se fate ricadere le colpe di suo padre su di lei. Ha combattuto contro i maghi oscuri".

Luna Lovegood si avvicinò alla famiglia Weasley e con un'espressione serafica sul volto disse, "Hermione è meravigliosa, si è tenuta dentro un grande segreto per proteggere il mondo magico, quello mutante e quello babbano, sono felice e onorata di esserle amica. Una cosa però non mi torna. Come può essere la figlia di Voldemort, le date non coincidono".

"Strappo spazio temporale, causato da un esperimento fatto ad un mutante, che poteva viaggiare attraverso il tempo, ma non chiedetemi che cosa sia di preciso. Questa e scienza e non è di mia competenza... Però ho fatto anche la rima".

L'ultima frase fece ridere di gusto i gemelli Weasley.

"Allora", continuò Luna -"La madre di Hermione è di un' altra epoca. Come si sono conosciuti lei e Voldemort?"

"Da bambini, Tom ne era molto innamorato", rispose con molta dolcezza Silente.

"Se Voldemort si era innamorato, allora forse c'era del buono in lui".

"Chissà Luna, forse".

"Molto bene dove siamo rimasti? Ah si!, Hermione e Neville. Be di lei ho già detto abbastanza, ma non ho ancora detto che poteri ha il ragazzo".

"Se è per questo non ci ha detto ancora che roba è un pirocinesico".

"Per Merlino Ron, si dice non ha detto e non ci ha detto e l'ultima parola è pirocinetico e non pirocinesico", lo rimbrottò la preside. "E a Silente non piace che si definiscano i mutanti cose o robe. Vada pure avanti professore".

"Grazie Minerva, sarò breve, Paciock ha le stesse facoltà di Logan, se ricordate quell'uomo può rigenerare il suo corpo quando viene ferito anche mortalmente e possiede una struttura ossea di adamianto un metallo talmente resistente che è difficile da scalfire. E gli artigli che fuoriescono a comando dal dorso delle mani, sono usati sia come armi che come scudo. Credo che entrambi siano immuni a determinati incantesimi come l'Avada Kedavra".

"Non è possibile", disse uno dei presenti -"E' una maledizione senza perdono, la più temibile. Questi, questi mutanti sono pericolosi...".

L'uomo non finì la frase perché la nonna di Neville li lanciò contro un incantesimo di ostacolo che lo immobilizzò.

"Brava nonnina", dissero in coro i gemelli Weasley.

"Grazie, signora Paciock, ora devo parlarvi di un altro giovane mutante che tu Harry conosci molto bene, si tratta di tuo cugino".

"Il figlio di mia sorella, Silente?".

"Si Lily, sia sua madre, che suo padre erano mutanti e come Granger e Paciock, non hanno detto niente per timore che qualcuno di noi potesse nuocere a tutti loro. Purtroppo Petunia e Vernon hanno sacrificato la loro vita per distruggere uno dei tanti laboratori dove venivano seviziati i mutanti".

"Sono morti", disse sconcertato Harry.

"Si! Ricorda sempre che l'astio che avevano nei tuoi confronti e in quelli della tua famiglia, era solo paura, paura per tutti i mutanti".

Lily scoppio a piangere e James cercò di consolarla.

"Harry mi dispiace tanto per i tuoi zii", disse Luna, "Ora devi fare pace con tuo cugino".

"Si Luna", rispose distrattamente il ragazzo.

"Professor Silente, che poteri ha il cugino di Harry", chiese Luna.

Il professore guardò sorridente la ragazza, felice di vedere che non temeva i mutanti e probabilmente voleva fare anche la loro conoscenza.

"Sinestesia, ereditato dalla madre, vuol dire che ha tutti i cinque sensi ipersviluppati più di un licantropo e teletrasporto ereditato dal padre. Questa facoltà è paragonabile alla smaterializzazione e materializzazione di noi maghi, ma Dudley può spostarsi molto più lontano di noi... Ho finito, ma ci sono alcune cose che vorrei mostrarvi. I fatti che state per vedere sono accaduti negli ultimi sei mesi e coincidono con la scomparsa dei vostri compagni".

Detto questo Albus fece roteare la bacchetta e un'immagine nitidissima comparve nella sala grande. Molti restarono di stucco, perché la visione aveva preso il posto delle pareti; sembrava di essere in un altro luogo, in un altro edificio.

"Woww! Sei proprio forte Silente", dissero i gemelli Weasley.

"Ragazzi un po' di rispetto per il vostro ex professore".

"Scusa mamma", risposero in coro i ragazzi.

"Guardate, quella è Hermione". Tutti si girarono e fissarono la figura della ragazza. "C'è anche Neville ee oh! è presente anche il fratello di Draco".

La famiglia di Draco si fece largo tra la folla e lo videro. Era insieme alla Granger e la teneva per mano, quasi a volerla proteggere. Era bellissimo e quelle ali così maestose. Sua madre scoppio a piangere nel rivederlo. Vicino a loro si trovava anche la sorella di James, l'espressione del suo volto era triste come se stesse per accadere qualcosa di brutto. E accadde.

Una lite furibonda tra due diverse fazioni di mutanti, la prima capitanata dal professor Xavier, la seconda invece da Magneto. E in mezzo si trovava Jean Grey. Era per lei che si scontravano. Xavier voleva salvarla, Magneto voleva usarla.

Silente, nel frattempo, cercava di spiegare tutta la situazione.

Tutti le persone che osservavano lo scontro erano inorriditi dalla ferocia di Magneto e dei suoi alleati. Alcuni maghi facevano il tifo per i mutanti buoni, anche se si trattava solo di una visione. Narcissa e Lucius non riuscirono a proferire parola, il loro primogenito era coraggioso e battagliero, proprio come Paciock, Dursley, Rachel ed Hermione.

"FAGLI A FETTE NIPOTE", gridava la nonna di Neville.

La battaglia però non ebbe l'esito sperato, Jean prese il sopravvento e il nuovo potere dato dalla sua metà oscura, Fenice distrusse l'intera struttura della casa e con essa anche il corpo del professore Xevier. La morte dell'uomo scosse tutti i maghi, perché non rimase nulla del suo corpo, nemmeno le ceneri.

L'unico che non aveva visto tutta la scena era Draco Malfoy, qualcosa lo aveva distratto. Le grida di Hermione.

"PROFESSORE, PROFESSORE...".

L'immagine scomparve e i maghi guardarono con sgomento Albus. Fred e George, dopo essersi sgolati per il tifo che facevano ai due Grifondoro, a Warren e al cugino di Harry, avevano le lacrime agli occhi per la fine che aveva fatto Xavier.

Narcissa piangeva più per il figlio, che per l'uomo. Anche Draco aveva un'espressione sconvolta sul viso, ma non per la morte del mutante.

La prima a prendere parola fu la preside. "Albus, io credevo che fossero molto potenti i mutanti".

"Mia cara Minerva lo sono, e l'unica che poteva salvare il professore, ha usato le sue facoltà per impedire a Jean Grey di distruggere tutto il quartiere. Facendo questo ha salvato molte vite. Charles Xevier ha educato molto bene i suoi ragazzi".

"Cos'è successo dopo", chiese Ron.

"Un'altra battaglia", rispose Silente. "Più cruente della precedente". Il mago roteò nuovamente la bacchetta e altre immagini apparvero nella sala grande.

"E questi chi sono, altri mutanti?". Ron indicava delle persone vestite con delle divise e armate fino ai denti.

"No Ron, credo siano militari".

"Cosa sono i militari Harry!"

"Be! Sono soldati, gli Auror babbani, ma senza nessun tipo di potere, usano le armi per difendersi e difendere".

Ron sembrava inebetito, troppe informazioni e tutte insieme.

"GUARDATE LA", gridò uno dei presenti, "E' l'esercito di Magneto, per Merlino sono tantissimi, ma dov'è quello di Xevier!"

I maghi si guardarono intorno finché non li videro arrivare, "ECCOLI".

Uno a uno i mutanti preso posto pronti per scontrarsi con l'esercito di Magneto.

Magneto nelle sue file poteva contare sull'aiuto della telecinetica e telepate Jean Grey, ora diventata più potente grazie all'entità denominata Fenice; il giovane Pyro ex membro degli X-Men con la capacità di controllare il fuoco, ma non di crearlo come Hermione, l'indistruttibile Fenomeno, Callisto super veloce, super agile...

Streghe e stregoni erano totalmente presi e guardarono con paura l'esercito dei mutanti malvagi. "Sono pochi come gli affronteranno?", si chiedeva qualcuno.

Gli X-Men erano effettivamente pochi: Wolverine, Tempesta, Bestia, Ice Man, Shadowcat, Colosso, Angel, Nightcrawler, Firestarter (Granger), Jumper Sentinel (Dudley), Blade (Paciock) e Rachel.

Warren alias Angel schernì Neville: "Paciocco pronto ad affettare qualcuno?".

"Io sono nato pronto quaglia.". Nessuno dei due però aveva un'espressione ridente sul viso, anche se si scambiavano battute per esorcizzare l'ansia e la paura.

Wolverine cominciò ad organizzare la sua squadra e l'esercito di rinforzo.

"Sorvegliate le entrate"...

"Fate come dice".

"Restate tutti uniti"... e mantenete questa linea"...

"Mantenere la posizione... forza, forza".

"Ok gente, oggi è un bel giorno per morire.".

Le parole di Logan fecero sobbalzare la signora Weasley, mentre Narcissa si stringeva sempre di più al marito. Anche i Potter e Severus erano in apprensione.

Magneto li guardò con disgusto: "Tradiscono la loro stessa causa, il loro stesso sangue... Che siano maledetti, uccideteli tutti".

Il capo della confraternita dei mutanti malvagi attaccò per primo mandando contro gli "araldi", i più deboli, quelli da sacrificare, ma dato che sia l'esercito che i gli X-Men si difendevano bene, decise di intervenire di persona. Grazie al controllo che aveva sui metalli, l'uomo lanciava qualsiasi cosa e Pyro lo trasformava in un proiettile infuocato.

Ice-Man per fortuna riuscì a fermare e battere definitivamente il suo avversario, anche perché durante lo scontro il potere del giovane aumentò fino a trasformare tutto il corpo in un'armatura di ghiaccio.

Durante la feroce battaglia Tempesta si scontrò con Callisto mentre i due Grifondoro, il fratello di Draco e Dudley rispondevano bene agli attacchi avversari come tutti gli altri membri della squadra; Shadowcat riuscì a fermare con astuzia Fenomeno e a salvare un giovane mutante, mentre Bestia e Wolverine riuscirono ad avvicinarsi a Magneto e a iniettarli un siero che neutralizzò i suoi poteri. Ma Fenice era un'altra cosa, solo un' altra mutante dotata di un potere altrettanto immenso poteva fermarla: Rachel.

Jean distruggeva qualsiasi cosa le capitava a tiro, le onde di energia che il suo corpo emanava erano potentissime; nonostante tutto Rachel riuscì a raggiungerla e cerco di parlarle; Fenice non era riuscita a cancellare del tutto la volontà della ragazza e alla sua più cara amica in un attimo di lucidità chiese di fare un sacrificio enorme, ucciderla: "Ti prego Rachel, salvami".

Una luce accecante inondò la sala grande e di colpo ritornò tutto alla normalità.

"COS'E' SUCCESSO, DOVE SONO TUTTI, DOVE' RACHEL", gridò Piton.

"E' nella nostra infermeria...". Silente non finì il discorso che Severus si smaterializzò per raggiungerla. Il professore era uno dei pochi che poteva permettersi quel tipo di incantesimo all'interno delle mura della scuola.

"James, tua sorella è riuscita a fermare Fenice, ma è rimasta gravemente ferita durante lo scontro. Devi sapere anche che Jean Grey era la sua più cara amica, dillo a Severus. Rachel avrà bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile".

"Oh! Povera cara, James se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, io sono disponibile".

"Grazie Molly". Detto questo il padre di Harry si materializzato in infermeria e parlò con Severus.

"Professor Silente, dove sono Hermione, Neville e Dudley?".

"Nella stanza delle necessità Harry insieme ad altri mutanti. La loro scuola è andata distrutta, proprio nel periodo in cui Tom e i Mangiamorte ci dichiaravano guerra. Non avevano più un posto dove andare. Loro però non sanno dove si trovano, ho usato un incantesimo obliviante, non voglio che si preoccupino troppo. L'unico che non ho incantato è tuo figlio, Lucius".

Silente fece un lungo sospiro, -"Hermione purtroppo è riuscita a scappare per cercare Magneto. Ha sentito qualcosa dentro di se, come una premonizione, quell' uomo sta per recuperare i poteri ed è andata a fermarlo, ma è debole. Dopo la morte del professor Xavier, Hermione non ha più parlato e si nutre appena. Si è rotto qualcosa dentro di lei".

A quelle parole Draco sentì una stretta allo stomaco, mentre gli altri presenti erano terrorizzati all'idea che quel mutante potesse ritornare in azione.

"Per questo ho deciso di partire", continuò Silente, -"Per cercarla e vorrei che uno di voi venisse con me". Harry fece subito un passo avanti, seguito da un più riluttante Ron. "No Harry tu devi stare vicino a tuo cugino, i suoi genitori sono morti da poco, la ferita è ancora aperta. E non verrai neanche tu Ron, sarà Draco Malfoy ad accompagnarmi".

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, non riusciva a capire come mai avesse scelto lui e non gli amici della ragazza o qualche altro Grifondoro.

In quel momento in una delle finestre aperte del salone entrò un giovane con due maestose ali dietro la schiena. Narcissa nel vederlo ebbe un mancamento. Il suo primogenito. Di persona il ragazzo era anche più maestoso superando in altezza sia il fratello che il padre.

"Buonasera", disse. La voce era bella almeno quanto l'aspetto.

"Buonasera", risposero in coro i maghi. Le ragazze nel vederlo sospirarono.

"Buonasera Warren. Perdonami, ma ho fatto un piccolo cambiamento nel programma. Non verrai con me a cercare tua sorella, dovrai invece trovare Scott Summer. Il ragazzo è vivo. Mentre tu Remus andrai a cercare Sirius, anche lui e ritornato in vita".

"Andrà da solo signor Silente".

"Certamente Warren".

Detto questo il ragazzo salutò i presenti e saltò giù dalla finestra.

"NOOO!"

"Narcissa, stai tranquilla, tuo figlio può volare".

Draco guardò con perplessità l'ex preside e vedendo la sua espressione Albus disse, "Tuo fratello, Draco, è geloso di Hermione, non permette a nessun ragazzo di avvicinarsi troppo, come ogni buon fratello maggiore d'altronde". Le parole di Silente fecero sorridere il giovane Malfoy.

"Avvicinati Draco, partiamo subito".

_Questa è la prima fanfiction che ho scritto e messo sul sito italiano Efp, con qualche modifica. Chiedo scusa per gli errori. Spero tanto che vi piaccia._

_Per la storia mi sono ispirata a diversi film e serie tv come: Firestarter, Alpha, Sentinel... alcune battute sono prese dal terzo film degli X-Men._


End file.
